The Story of Lance and Kitty
by sugaarhigh
Summary: UPDATED! *chap05* Lancitty: Lance loves Kitty. yup, ever since he first laid eyes on her. Kitty finally agrees to be his friend. will Lance tell her how much he LOVES her before someone else gets her instead? give this a try! R+R
1. chapter 1

The Story of Lance and Kitty  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kitty strolled briskly down a narrower corridor that would eventually reach a joint to the wider main hallway. She smiled contently at herself. This was her second day in Bayville High and she was proud of herself not to screw up and create a bad impression on the day before. The freshman held her books closer to her chest and felt her steps growing lighter.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fuck man! This school stinks! How many detentions does that old freak wanna give me? Urgh!" a guy with messy brown bangs and a brown vest over his black t-shirt cursed under his breath as he sped up his steps. It was the end of school, and he wanted to get out of the place before his history teacher gets him. And -hopefully- Mrs. Barter would forget all about his punishment by the next day.  
  
* * *  
  
Just then...  
  
*BANG*  
  
"What the fuck?! Watch where you're goin'!" Lance scolded. Kitty gasped as the books she was holding on to had spilled all over the floor. The young freshman gave out a soft whimper when she heard the harsh tone of the person she ran into, and timidly picked up all her books.   
  
Lance looked at the person who had collided into him. She was petite and small-built. There was something familiar about her presence, but Lance shrugged it off thinking that there were probably thousands of female students around here similar.   
  
Kitty stood up. She was surprised that the person hadn't moved away. He seemed to be just standing there staring at her with a piercing gaze, as if she had offended him. Kitty felt very uneasy. "I-I'm s-sorry," she managed to say, bowing down apologetically.   
  
At that moment, Kitty faced up to see who that person was. Her eyes widen in shock...  
  
* * *  
  
Large, innocent blue orbs seemingly pierced into the dull brown ones of Lance. For that second, Lance held his breath. 'It's her...' he mentally said. 'Kitty?' the familiarity of the girl's name came flowing back. And so did the memory of the first time he met her...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
*Lance was spray painting the row of lockers in his previous school in Northbrook. He wasn't aware of the constant banging of someone in a certain locker. Suddenly, she accidentally phased through her locker and ran into his chest. Lance was trilled to see someone as 'abnormal' as him and wanted to see how she did that again. But unfortunately, the girl was terrified when Lance proved to her that he had powers of his own too, and she ran away.   
  
*On the school's rooftop overlooking the track, Lance was thinking of a way to sneak into the teacher's office when he noticed a scene at the high jump pit. There was that girl again. A solution struck him: he could use her. However, she was being taunted by a bunch of girls. He started to have a sense of protectiveness, as he was aware of her vulnerability. He sent a tremor at one of her tormentors and buried her in the sand. Lance guessed the girl probably saw him because she started to run away again.   
  
*Lance quickly followed the brunette, and found her in the auditorium. She was very troubled. She tried to vent her anger but instead, her powers ended up making her go through everything in her path. Then, a stranger showed up and tried to help her. The stranger was 'abnormal' too. But the girl was afraid again and wanted to escape. Lance saw her ran out, while he tried to warn the red head to stop hurting her.   
  
*He caught up with her. Lance asked for her name. At first she didn't want to tell, Lance was fine about it. Then, she started breaking down and was sobbing, Lance assured her that he could help her, and she was so grateful that she hugged him and sobbed into his chest. The feeling was something Lance had never experienced. It was a form of love he was never given. Soon, he learned that her name was Kitty (Katherine) Pryde.  
  
*Lance managed to get her phase into the office and let him in. He then started on getting on his cheating 'mission'. However, Kitty had realised his motive. Her parents and that red head showed up and she chose to go with them instead of him. He was upset, and brought the school down on her. But she was lucky to escape, and also helped her parents get to safety.   
  
He never saw her since then, but her name still lingered...  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
Her sad blue eyes reflected everything he had remembered. Lance recalled how upset he was. The words were still vivid before she left him... "Kitty! I thought you were with me?" Lance said angrily, tightening the grip on her wrist. "No! I take that back! I take everything back, including ever knowing YOU!" she retorted as she phased out of his grasp and ran away.  
  
Then, he remembered what he had thought...  
  
'Damn it! How could she just leave me? I thought we were friends at least? Fuck! She didn't have to say those things to me! WHY?' he thought angrily. He watched the whole school reduced to only a pile of concrete. 'Somehow, she was the first person who made me so angry. Yet coincidentally, she was the first person who ever made me feel loved, but now...'   
  
'Did I kill her?' he thought to himself. 'I wished I did. But then again, I also wished I hadn't. Because then, I could never ever see her again. Whatever! Like real if i ever get to see her again? She's just a girl and I don't see why I should keep thinking about her anyway... Yeah! But then, it hurts man...'  
  
* * *  
  
Kitty stared in shock. 'It's him again. Why is he here?' the thought came to her mind. Never had she wanted to see him again, especially ever since he made use of her. Kitty hadn't remembered ever crying so much in her life... and for someone like him? It wasn't worth it...  
  
She backed off a few steps before running past him. She was gone. And all Lance could do was stand silently at the hallway, whispering her name- "Kitty"   
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: how do u find the first chap? nice? well, if u think it's nice, i hope that u will kindly drop a review, k? this story would be very promising, i can assure u! ^_^ 


	2. chapter 2

The Story of Lance and Kitty  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
[2 days later...]  
  
-Lance's POV-  
  
I find it harder to pay attention in classes. I mean, not that I ever paid attention, but my mind always seemed to wonder to HER. Yeah, okay I admit, it's Kitty. You know, Katherine Pryde. Even her name makes my heart race. I feel so pathetic. I'm just sitting here from behind her in Chemistry, and simply looking at the little actions she does. She never fails to answer the teacher's questions correctly, and always smiles delightedly every time she got it right. Her eyes had that sparkle of enthusiasm and I simply like to watch her scribbling down notes diligently. Gosh, she's such an angel...  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Ahem! Mr Alvers, do you mind telling the class what you find most interesting about Ms Pryde?" the teacher said suddenly. Lance let out a small gasp, almost jumped right out from his seat, and stared wide-eyed at the teacher. Lance noticed that Kitty had suddenly stop writing her notes. She placed her pen down and turned around to look at him. In those mere seconds, Lance could feel his cheeks reddening when Kitty looked at him. However, she soon turned away with an expression of disinterest, leaving Lance to the whispers and snickering of the other students. 'Damn it!' he thought.  
  
* * *   
  
[After Chemistry]  
  
-Lance's POV-  
  
Okay, I've decided to hate her for the rest of my life! That stupid, old bitch had humiliated me! And in front of... Kitty. It hurts man, just seeing her look away like that. But I know she ain't the inhuman type. Everyone in the world doesn't trust my ass, but only she- she trusted and treated me like an equal... well, although that had became the past, I would never forget it. Thinking back, I now realised how stupid I am to have used her!   
  
"Mr Alvers, are you paying attention here?"   
  
"Yes, yes." I said immediately.   
  
Darn! I wouldn't wanna get caught again. Maybe I should try putting my mind off her... then again, how? She just keeps being there...  
  
* * *  
  
[Lunch]  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Kitty was placing back her books into her locker. 'Was Lance really like looking at me?' the thought suddenly crept into her mind. 'Like for what?' she thought. She was so deep in thoughts that she hadn't noticed a figure standing behind her.   
  
Lance was walking towards his locker. But when he saw Kitty, he stopped at his tracks. 'Should I say hi to her?' he asked himself. "Erm... Kitty," Lance tried starting, but in a barely audible tone, "I-" Something stopped him. What was he intending to say? Had she even noticed he was talking to her, or had she simply ignored? Lance's heartbeat raced. His face turned a little red.   
  
Kitty broke away from her thoughts when she assumed she had heard someone calling her name. The freshman spun around, only to meet with a sheepish face of someone very familiar.   
  
Lance became startled when Kitty turned around to acknowledge his presence. At that very moment, time seemed to stop. Everything that he could see was only 'his' Kitty and him.   
  
"What?" Kitty said suddenly. Lance zapped back into reality. He glanced at her curious expression and thought that she looked rather adorable. "I-I," he went tongue-tight. Lance didn't know what excuse he should give to get him out of this situation without making a fool of himself.   
  
Kitty gazed into the dark brown orbs that had intrigued her from the very beginning. Lance seemed to be thinking hard about something. His expression was rather cute, and had one hand placed behind his head as he smirked slightly. 'Urgh! What am I thinking? Lance? Cute? Like no way!' she thought inwardly.   
  
* * *  
  
[Just then...]  
  
"Hey Keety! Look at vhat I've got for you!" came a voice from a distant. Kitty immediately tore away from those attractive dark brown eyes, and turned to where she had heard the voice coming. "Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly. Kurt treated her very well, and had always wanted to be friends with her. Although Kitty was a little afraid of him at first, but she learnt that it isn't the whole package when you look at his appearance. Inside was heart of pure gold.  
  
"Keety! Look vhat I've got!" Kurt said again as he called out, waving a piece of sketch paper around. Lance, however, felt awkward at the situation. Luckily, his locker was just opposite, and he pretended to find something while watching what this boy had for Kitty.   
  
Kitty stared at the wonderfully well sketch picture on the piece of paper. "It's for me?" she asked. Kurt nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Kurt! You're, like, so sweet," Kitty said. "You're velcome, Keety," he said. "You did this in your art lesson?" she questioned. "Yeah... Vell," Kurt replied in a soft and shy tone, "Ze teacher vants us to draw whoever or vatever zat comes into ze mind... so I thought of you..."   
  
"That's so swwweeeeeet! Like, thank you so much! I'll make sure to frame it up and, like, hang it on my wall, okay?" Kitty spoke as she gave a nice, warm, friendly hug to the 'blue boy'. Whereas Kurt blushed faintly.   
  
* * *  
  
Lance slammed his locker door loudly after Kurt and Kitty left. 'Who the hell is that Kurt, man... and why does Kitty seemed so happy around him? Urgh! Fuck, damn it!' Lance thought.   
  
"Yo man! Lancey-dude! Whatcha doin' in da middle of the hall, man?" asked a very hyper Todd Tolensky. "Nothing! Okay? NOTHING!" Lance suddenly raised his voice. "Yo man, I say you got up from the wrong side of bed, man! Never had I seen you blow, man!" Todd said. "Why don't you get out of my face because I'm not in a good mood, MAN!" Lance retorted angrily as he stomped towards the cafeteria to satisfy his stomach and his anger.   
  
* * *  
  
[After a while...]  
  
Lance sat down at a table alone eating and fiddling listlessly at the cafeteria's spaghetti. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. He wanted to be alone to just- think.   
  
"Haha! Yeah, like, I know... Evan! You're so -haha- funny! I can't believe you actually did that!" a voice full of vibrant and laughter rang familiarity to Lance's ears. 'KITTY!' Lance recognised the voice. He looked over to a fairly large table with about 8 people sitting around it. They definitely seemed to have a wonderful time- especially Kitty.  
  
"Yo man! Ya thought you could just get rid of me that easily?" Todd just popped out of nowhere, almost given his companion a heart attack. "What do you want, TOAD?!" Lance scolded, still watching Kitty's every move.   
  
"Whoa! Wassup with you man? You must be damn pissed man! You never called me Toad man!" Todd said. "Whatever! I don't give a damn!" Lance replied. "Yo, so tell me, buddy, who the hell pissed you off like that?" he asked. Lance, however, remained silent.  
  
Todd noticed Lance's ignorance, and noticed that he was looking at someone from a distance. He followed his gaze and knew who he was looking at. "Ha! Pryde? So, it's that stupid X-geek who got you into a foul mood, eh!" he said. Just at that moment, Lance snapped back at once when he heard Todd said "stupid X-geek".  
  
"Kitty isn't stupid! And she ain't a geek!" Lance suddenly raised his voice at his teammate.  
  
"Yo, dude! Did you hit your head or something? Those are the goody-goody X-geeks you're talking about!" Todd reasoned.   
  
"Watch your words Todd! Kitty is different, okay? She isn't like the rest!" Lance argued as he pulled the front of Todd's T-shirt.   
  
"Okay, fine! You sound like you've got the hots for her, yo."  
  
Lance stared at him wide-eyed. Was it very obvious? He knew from the start he had a certain liking for Kitty and that she was the first and only one he ever was fond of. But he didn't exactly know if he really had the 'hots for her'.   
  
"Scary, man... Hey Lance! Ya don't have to be so agitated, man!" Todd said once again.   
  
"Yo! Earth to Lance!"   
  
Lance's train of thoughts broke.  
  
"Oh, shut up! I'm getting out of here!" Lance said.  
  
"Anything, yo. I'm coming with you."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Lance starts to develop a crush on Kitty, but how would he even make her notice him? r & r ^_^ 


	3. chapter 3

The Story of Lance and Kitty  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3  
  
[Next day, at Chemistry...]  
  
Lance came to class punctually again. Well, Chemistry was the only class he'd always turn up either on time or earlier. He knew it was his only chance in actually seeing Kitty without her fellow teammates.   
  
When Lance stepped into the room, he noticed that Kitty was already there. She had seated at her usual seat and scribbling something in her notebook.   
  
Lance knew that he would have to pass by her table to get to his. He wanted to say "hi" to her, but every time something would seem to hold him back. 'If I want, I should at least try once,' he thought. He walked towards Kitty's table and stood there until she finished writing whatever she was writing.   
  
* * *  
  
Kitty was writing out her schedule for the day on her notebook. She had taken the effort to reach her Chemistry class earlier than usual so that she'd have some spare time. Just then, she noticed that someone was standing in front of her, but she didn't look up.   
  
* * *  
  
Lance could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach already. The young freshman seemed to have this attraction power to him. Kitty wasn't sexy or curvaceous like the cheerleaders. She hasn't many friends and she doesn't really talk a lot, not really. All she has is a kind and nice attitude and a petite face. And every time Lance sees her, he would have this sense of overprotection for her. She was sweet and vulnerable. How much Lance would want Kitty to open up to him like how he would have opened up to her.   
  
As he inched nearer to her, he realised his breaths had gotten heavier and his heart was skipping beats.   
  
"Hi."  
  
* * *  
  
The shadow cast by this person loomed over her more. Kitty knew this person was getting nearer, but ignored it. 'Can't whoever-it-is like get to his sit or something? He's, like, walking rather slowly... and, like, blocking the light' she thought.   
  
"Hi."   
  
Kitty heard someone greeting her. It was that person who's walking rather slowly. A quick thought flashed in her mind, 'Why would someone, like, say hi to me? I, like, don't even know anyone here.'  
  
Kitty snapped herself back and lifted her head to see who it was.  
  
LANCE  
  
The name flashed in her mind as the information entered her brain. Defensive mode on. "What do you want?" Kitty said rudely. After being transferred to Bayville and after the incident in Illinois, she didn't want anything to do with him.   
  
* * *  
  
Lance seemed like he was struck by Kitty's tone and words. He knew immediately that she had no interest in talking to him. But Lance didn't blame her, like he always blames others. He knew this was retribution for what he had done to her. He understood how she felt being cheated. For a while, Lance didn't know what to say.  
  
Then, he knew what he wanted to ask her.  
  
* * *  
  
Kitty stared at Lance as he slowly lowered his head in embarrassment and his cheeks were a little flushed. 'He looks- adorable,' she thought. 'No! What are you thinking? He's, like, Lance Alvers the bastard!' her other self restricted.   
  
"Kitty... A-Are you free t-" Lance didn't get to finish when Kitty almost immediately answered firmly, "No." Lance was struck again for the second time. 'Did I even expect her to say yes?' he asked himself. "I-" he was cut off again when the teacher started taking strides into the class while asking everyone to quickly get back to their places.   
  
* * *  
  
Lance dragged himself to his table. He was a little reluctant to leave Kitty because that seemed to be his first conversation with her. And he got to say hi. Throughout the whole lesson he stole glances at Kitty then he was deep in thought after realising it's no use trying to understand the teacher.   
  
'Damn it! Shit! Now I truly understand the meaning of regret,' he thought...  
  
* * *  
  
[In Lance's bedroom, at night...]  
  
Lance was lying on his bed having an image of a girl in his head. He thought of her so much that he could even describe in detail how she looked like. Silky dark cinnamon-coloured hair always tied up in a ponytail, her brown bangs would flow down framing her delicate face. Her skin was fair and she had breath-taking blue pools in her eyes. She had a little, cute nose and a wonderful smile. She was rather petite in size, and she usually wears a pink cardigan and blue jean capris. Too him, she was like an angel...  
  
Lance looked at the picture frames on his desk and the scrapbook he got. He hasn't regarded his foster parents as a family, so he never wanted any pictures of them. In the frames, he had pictures of her that he had managed to get. She was just someone he wanted to know, yet not even by a month, he had already framed her up and her pictures were also in his scrapbook. Lance wasn't some psycho desperado. No. He just felt that since he had little chances of actually seeing her, and to satisfy himself, he wanted pictures of her so he could see her more often.   
  
Lance looked out of his window. He stared at the moon and the stars and wondered, 'is Kitty staring at the same night sky like me? Someday, some time, somewhere, I would want Kitty to accept me. If only time would go back, I would've treasured her and choose her over anything...'  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Lance tried, but in vain. will he just give up? or will confronting her with the truth help? read on to find out more... ^_^ 


	4. chapter 4

The Story of Lance and Kitty  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Can't you, like, stop following me?" Kitty said exasperatedly as she spun to a stop, facing Lance Alvers. Lance looked at her, unconsciously digging his hands into his pockets, as he felt the severe tear in his heart. Kitty stared at him and saw Lance lowering his head again in disappointment.   
  
-Lance's POV-  
  
I tried. I tried so many hundreds of thousands of times, but it's still no use. Kitty doesn't even wanna give a damn about me. I tried to please her, impress her, talk to her, but even going near her was a problem. Does she really hate me that much? How come my life is so screwed?! Kitty, tell me why can't I make you like me, like the way I like you? I actually knew the answer. I'm just not good enough for her. She's pretty, kind, caring, smart, clever, lovable... and me, I'm not like Brad Pit, I'm the average bad-boy in town, I screw things up, I'm the enemy of all teachers and definitely not someone to mix with unless you're like me. Maybe I should just give up...  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Maybe I should just give up. It's too hard to please you, to impress you, to even speak to you, Kitty. Yeah, I realised, the reason you don't give a damn about me, is because you're too good for someone like me. I admit I'm not your Brad Pit. I'm a bad-boy, I'm a screwed-up-everything person, nobody likes me and no one would consider mixing with me. Kitty Pryde obviously wouldn't like a guy like that. But I knew I tried, I tried hard. I know that even if you don't like me, I will still like you. You're an X-Men, and I'm a Brotherhood, we're supposed to be mutant nemeses, but I still like you because love has no boundary. All I want is for you to accept me for who I am... like you used to... but now I know that this will never happen. Don't worry Kitty, I won't follow you around anymore, and better still, I'll get out of your life."   
  
Kitty could only gaze at Lance as he poured all the words on her ever so directly. She was speechless. 'So all these was because... he likes me?' Kitty asked herself. Lance saw that she had no reply, and took silence as consent. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes one last time before turning around, walking away- away from her life.   
  
The fragile heart behind the iron amour alas shattered...  
  
* * *  
  
*SMASH*  
  
Pietro rushed to Lance's room immediately as he heard loud crashing. "Hey, Lancey-boy. Chill, okay? You know this house could topple down any moment," Pietro said, leaning in on the door.   
  
*CRASH*  
  
'Not again?' Pietro thought. Something is very wrong with Lance today. Slowly, Pietro took the doorknob and opened the door cautiously.   
  
*CRUSH*  
  
The room was a mess. Almost like a place after war. Lance's books were everywhere. CD towers spilled. But there was something Pietro noticed that was very much amiss...  
  
Lance threw the last photo frame at his wall. It crashed into it, and the glass smashed from the impact. Its nice wooden frame broke, but the picture simply slid out. The previous few had either been stepped on, tore or just crumpled up thrown into the bin. 'Whoa, Lance would NEVER do that-' Pietro thought. Deciding not to interrupt him, he left.   
  
The brown-haired bad-boy dropped to the ground in front of his bed and- cried. He wanted to cry out all his anger, all his sadness, and all of his heartbreak. After a good 15 minutes, he looked up. The picture lay innocently and unharmed in front of him. In that picture, Kitty still smiled sweetly, the kind of smile that Lance longed to have directed at him. It was also the nicest of all the photos he had of her. He stood up and surveyed the mess in his room. Reluctantly, he cleared up the mess and placed back everything neatly, like he had never done before. He cleared away the glass that shattered on the floor, then picked up the picture and looked at it.   
  
'Oh my god... What have I done?' Lance thought as he realised how many pictures he had destroyed in his fit of anger. Only one left now. He stared at the picture for the next 5 minutes before he got sleepy, and went to bed with a streak of tear staining his face.  
  
* * *  
  
[The next day... Chemistry class]  
  
The front door swung opened. Kitty noticed Lance dragging himself in lethargically. She thought hard yesterday, and even confided to Rogue. Rogue, though totally inexperienced, told her to give the poor boy a chance. Kitty continued thinking back of how she treated him in the past weeks. Perhaps she still hated him because of how he had used her, of how disappointed at him she was. But at the same time, another part of her wanted to know him more. And then, the borderline between the X-Men and the Brotherhood, and the strict warnings of Jean and Scott, restricted her from doing so.   
  
"Hey..." Kitty greeted as Lance was approaching her workbench. Lance caught the distinctly petite voice. He noticed it had been Kitty- but she was saying that to him. His heart did a little leap, but faded when he remembered that he'd keep away from her. For a moment he looked at her nonchalantly before turning away his gaze. Lance wanted to avoid as much contact as possible, and that included talking to her. But it was harder than he thought.   
  
Kitty knew Lance hadn't the intention to reply her. Besides, after all she had done to push him away; she deserved the cold shoulder. Lance was just passing her, when the young X-man held his wrist gently. Lance felt her hand touched his wrist. His eyes widened and he stopped at his tracks. 'Kitty?' he thought. It was too good to be true, first she greeted him at her own free accord, and secondly, she was now holding on to his wrist. Lance didn't know what to do. Should he just push away her hand and walk to his seat, or should he ask what she wanted.   
  
Lance's heart chose the latter. He looked at her; his eyes questioned her action. Kitty almost immediately let go of his wrist. At that moment, Lance heart sunk a little. "Erm... Would you wanna, like, have lunch with me or something? I-I mean you could like say 'no', but, like, I've got something to tell you..." Kitty asked as she tried to tear her gaze away from his comforting brown eyes.   
  
'Lunch- with Kitty...' the words registered into his mind. His heart leapt again. If he hadn't given up yesterday or said those words to her, he would have immediately agreed. However, the situation now is that half of him eagerly wanted, while the other reminded him to reserve himself. But he hadn't thought long when Kitty simply said, "Well, if you decide to meet me, I'll be there waiting. If not... If not, then it's- alright."  
  
* * *  
  
[Lunch]  
  
Kitty waited patiently. She was getting a little nervous. Unconsciously, she played with her fingers and biting on her lower lip. Every few seconds she would look back at her watch again. 'What's wrong with me? I'm just gonna apologise and that's all... Why am I, like, so nervous? This is crazy!' she thought.  
  
*CREEK* -(the sound of the shifting of a chair)  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm a bit late." Lance greeted as he calmly took a seat opposite the girl. Kitty looked up and smiled, happy to know he did eventually turn up. She inhaled a deep breath, thinking, 'Okay, just like say what you want... You can do this.' She was about to speak when Lance started, "So what do you wanna tell me?" his deep voice had on a calm tone, devoid of any emotion, and it took Kitty by surprise. She was nervous again, biting her lip once more. "Erm- well, I-I... I mean actually I wanted to, like, say I'm sorry. I didn't know you feel that way and I-I-" she stuttered. Lance gave a rather unexpected response though and Kitty didn't know what to think.   
  
"I don't need your pity, Kitty," he said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"N-No, it's not pity... I just- like, I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the past..."   
  
Silence.  
  
"Look, Ms Kitty Pryde, if you called me here just to say how sorry you are, then I think you're just wasting my time."  
  
Silence.  
  
Kitty didn't know how to react. Thought for a while.  
  
"Yeah, it's probably a waste of your time. Well, since you don't accept my apology, then I should not continue and the more I should throw away that rediculous idea of trying to befriend you. Bye, and I'm sorry I, like, wasted your time," Kitty said and stood up, leaving Lance to think about her words.  
  
-Lance's POV-  
  
What? Kitty actually wanted to befriend me? Damn it! I screwed everything up again! SHIT! I have to go find her. Where did she go?  
  
* * *  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Lance raced down every corridor in the school trying to find Kitty. His mind kept replaying how hostile he had acted towards her. And of course he regretted that. Had he hurt her feelings, he'd never forgive himself. 'Kitty, where are you? I'm so sorry...' he said in his heart.   
  
Kitty found herself seated on one of the stands in the big basketball hall. She hugged her legs tighter; her forehead rested on her knees and she sob softly. She didn't care what made her felt like crying and why, all she wanted was to get rid of the pain in her heart.   
  
*BOOM* -(busting open of a door)  
  
Lance dashed into the wide hall. His eyes surveyed the empty seats and the wide-open spaces. But a small sob got his attention. Lance looked again. Sure enough, that was the exact girl he was looking for.   
  
Kitty could only hear her sobs and was oblivious that someone had came into the hall at that moment. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand touching her shoulder. "Hi there, Pretty Kitty... I'm back." Lance said. He now knew that Kitty had been crying. Kitty looked up; her face streaked with tears that she didn't bother to wipe away.   
  
"GO AWAY!" Kitty shouted as she shrugged off his hand. "Kitty... Were you crying because of me?" Lance asked. "NO! I WASN'T CRYING AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D CRY OVER YOU!" she raised her voice again and turned her back towards him. Lance was stunned for a moment. It was obvious to him that she was trying to hide her feelings.   
  
'What else could she possibly cry over? Damn! I did hurt her feelings... she meant well, and what was I thinking? Revenge? Why had I pushed her away?' he thought. "Kitty- how about, let's start all over again?" he started. "Hi, my name is Lance Alvers and I'd thought it would wonderful if I could have this pretty lady here to be my friend," he said smilingly. Kitty still had her back to him. "Don't be retarded, Lance!" she chided. She wasn't that mad or sad anymore. She heard what Lance said and couldn't help but felt a smile etching across her face.  
  
Lance went to the other side of her so he could see her face. "Hey! You're smiling!" he said as his face lit up, just like a small kid's when he received candy. "Hmph!" Kitty pouted and turned away again. Lance smiled, he caught her chin and raised it so he could see it more clearly. Gently, he wiped away the tears on her face, then asked again, "So would you still want me to be your friend?"   
  
Kitty smiled, then nodded.   
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: this chapter nice? must review ok? whoa, i know i totally didn't update for centuries man, anyway... the chapters after this will be damn cool... supposedly fluffs then... (can't tell ya). so anyway, the next chap will be a fluff. how would the new friendship forged between Kitty and Lance work out? stay tune to the next chap! r&r ^_^ 


	5. chapter 5

The Story of Lance and Kitty  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Days flew passed rather quickly.  
  
Days became weeks.  
  
Weeks became a month...  
  
Kitty and Lance's friendship grew deeper. Despite the numerous bad things about Lance that shot out from Scott's mouth, Kitty ignored. To her, they've only seen the not-so-desirable side of him. Lance was the sweetest guy she ever met. Lance, similarly, was discouraged by Todd and Fred. Pietro had no comments. He too didn't give a damn. Kitty may be kind of a ditz and one of the X-Men, however, that didn't stop her from being HIS angel.  
  
* * *  
  
[Chemistry...]  
  
"LANCE ALVERS! Once again, you have failed Chemistry! Do you even pay attention in class and study?" the teacher scolded. Lance groaned. He knew this would come. He looked at Kitty, who sat beside him, wondering how she would think of him. He turned back to look at the teacher who was still lecturing him on the importance of the subject.   
  
Just then, he felt a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He turned to meet Kitty's sad smiling face. "It's alright, Lance. You may fail this time, but you can always try and try again. I'm sure you will pass the next test," she consoled. Lance nodded gratefully, but inside, he was afraid that it would be far from possible.   
  
"I will give you one last chance, Mr Alvers. If you do not pass the next test, I suggest that you drop this subject," the teacher said firmly.   
  
SHIT  
  
He cursed inwardly. 'I am so DEAD'  
  
Lance didn't wanna drop Chemistry. Of course it's not because of the subject or the teacher. It's because of the girl sitting next to him. Chemistry was the only class he and Kitty shared without the other mutants. If he drops it, he'll drop his heart.   
  
*R-I-N-G*  
  
* * *  
  
Kitty and Lance strolled out of the room. She noticed Lance's expression, and knew that he was sure himself that he wouldn't make it. Then, an idea struck her. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" she mumbled.   
  
"Lance!"  
  
"Huh? Yes, Kitty?"  
  
"I was thinking... well, like, since Chemistry is one of my better subjects, perhaps I can, like, tutor you or something."  
  
Lance's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?" he exclaimed. 'Whoa... Just Kitty, me, and Chemistry...' he thought. (Not that kind of Chemistry but...)  
  
Kitty nodded.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Wow! Thanks, pretty Kitty. I guess I'll see ya after school! Bye!"   
  
* * *  
  
Days became weeks.  
  
Every other day and during the weekends, Kitty and Lance would meet up someplace conducive enough for the tution. Kitty was very patient. She knew Lance wouldn't really understand because, obviously, he hadn't paid any attention during the lesson since 1st Year.   
  
Lance knew that he was a bit slow, but that could be changed since Kitty was his tutor. She was a great teacher to him. He REALLY understood. And that kind of shocked him. Kitty constantly complimented him and that boosted his determination.   
  
"Correct! You're really getting it, Lance. You know, you can be really smart if you study," she said and giggled. Lance could feel a smile tugged at the side of his lips. 'This is the life! Kitty and me... spending more time together...' he thought and kind of dazed.  
  
* * *  
  
The day of the Chemistry test of Doom has finally came.  
  
Lance took a big gulp as the teacher passed down the papers and took a slight glance at Lance. 'I better not fail this. I will not fail. I will not fail. I will not fail,' he chanted in his mind. Every question he'd done and the mock tests Kitty gave him were fixed in his mind. He was surprised he was not as nervous as he expected.   
  
"Time now is 11. You have one hour to complete the test. You may begin now," she said.   
  
Lance looked at his paper. 'Yes, this is it!'  
  
He looked at Kitty and found that she gave him a wink and a thumbs up.   
  
Whoa...  
  
Confidence overflowed him.  
  
* * *  
  
"So how do you find the test?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well, it was okay. Not as difficult as what I expected," he replied.  
  
Kitty smiled.  
  
"That's good. I'm sure you'll pass. Just by the way you did the paper, I think you'll do much better than what you think."  
  
Lance was touched.  
  
"Hey, thanks Kitty. Without you, I don't even think I'd lay a finger on that paper..."  
  
Kitty smiled.  
  
'Gosh! My heart is melting...' the thought came to Lance.  
  
"Kitty, would you wanna go to the Movies with me? My treat."  
  
"Sure, Lance."  
  
* * *  
  
[Next day...]  
  
"This test, is rather difficult, but if you did study, you can pass," the teacher said. Everyone was either biting their nails, breaking a pencil or holding the table in fear.   
  
"There are a number of FAILURES, but the class did fairly well," she continued. Lance cringed under the word 'failures'. Kitty noticed that and held his hand to comfort him. "Very well, I shall return the papers."  
  
Everyone went up to her to get their papers when she called out the name. There are some that clutched tightly to their hearts and give out a loud sigh. Others were seen slapping the paper on their foreheads. And a few held no expression. Kitty got and A+ as usual... Lance realised that he was the last person. 'This is bad' he thought.  
  
"Lance Alvers."  
  
Lance walked up to her nervously. Everyone was staring at him.  
  
Some were whispering things like, "Whoa... He's in for it again."  
  
"Lance, you have always disappointed me. Sometimes I really wonder why you took on this subject," she said. Lance tried to prepare himself for the worst. "However, this test over here..." she lifted up the paper with its back facing the class. "Showed me otherwise," with that, the teacher turned the paper around to face him.   
  
A big [A]  
  
Lance was totally shocked! An A? 'Yes! I got an A!' he exclaimed inside. He was stunned and tried to take the paper without trembling. His hard work and effort showed clearly on it. "You are a smart kid, young man. All you need is hard work and effort. Well done!"  
  
"Hey! He probably cheated!" someone shouted from the back. The teacher shot him a death glare. "Do not accuse your classmate of cheating. Mr Alvers did not cheat," she said, then looking at Lance, she continued, "I saw how dedicated you are. Ms Pryde did help you a lot, didn't she?" Lance nodded and smiled.   
  
"All of you should learn to be like Lance. He wasn't good at Chemistry, but he was determined!" she said and ask Lance to go back to his seat.  
  
Once Lance got back, he gave Kitty a big hug. The class cheered. Kitty was stunned, but she liked the feeling, so it didn't matter at all...   
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: please R+R! next chapter, i'll zoom more into their other classes... it is to prepare you for what is going to come, so there are significants. c'ya! ^_^ 


End file.
